Going Back
by Unidentified Flying Moyashi
Summary: After saving money for four years, Shindo Hikaru finally made a tomb for Sai.


Summary: After saving money for four years, Shindo Hikaru finally made a tomb for Sai.

Disclaimer: Me plus own Hikaru no Go equals not true. :D

Author's Note: Unbeta'd. And I haven't reread the chapter yet so expect lots of wrong grammar. I shall tend to those wrong grammars err… maybe tomorrow afternoon. And if you the horrible grammar errors please point it out. =D It help me save time. =)

Author: Five Seconds

X

Prologue

X

"I can't believe you!" Waya Yoshikata yelled at me as he wore that disbelieving look that he used to give me back when he learned I knew who Sai was or whenever Sai played. The three of us are currently at the park, sitting on a wooden park bench, taking a snack after our matches with the higher Dans.

"A miracle just happened!" Yashiro joined in as he handed me a bottle of Ponta.

I muttered thanks as I received the cool refreshment but not before glaring at Yashiro for taking Waya's side.

"What? Is it impossible for me to join you and the rest of the pro? In the study session in Horishima?" I said, glaring darkly at them.

"You bet it is!" Waya said as he hanged an arm around my shoulder, the usual thing he does with Isumi or I whenever we talk to him. "You never ever accepted a Study Session nor any match when its held at the fifth and sixth day of the month! Even if the Higher dans and Go organizers kneels in front of you!"

I shoved him off me and gave them an annoyed look. "So _what_?" I said intensifying my glare at them, hoping to get that I'm seriously pissed at them. " I'm just _always _busy during the fifth and sixth day of the month." I said defensively. I raised and then pointed my index finger at me and said: "Even though I'm a pro I'm _still_ a student which means I _still_ have homework and I'm _still_ the star player of my school's soccer team." I said, emphasizing on the word 'still'. And I think I said the star player way too proudly.

Waya just rolled his eyes while Yashiro just 'psh'-ed.

"What about this June 5th of this year?" Waya questioned as he wagged his forefinger in front of me. "You were assigned to play Touya Akira and Ogata-san that day. I thought you would instantly agree on that day but-"- here Waya looked at me skeptically- "-you requested to move the date." Waya sighed dramatically. "And I thought that match would finally end the thing you call: 'I won't accept a match every the 5th and 6th day of the month.'"

"I just had a _very_ important soccer practice that day." I lied as I covered my eyes with my bleached bangs. 

Yashiro narrowed his eyes. "You're lying." Yashiro accused as he stared directly at me. "I could tell."

This time it was me who 'psh'-ed. "I'm not lying." I lied again (to my disgust). "And how would know if I'm lying or not?" I asked raising a brow. "Are you some kind of mind reader?"

Yashiro sighed and then took some of his spiked hair; more specifically his bangs then flattened it. That looked like my bangs. He then covered his eyes with his bangs and explained: "Every time you lie you have this habit covering your eyes with your hair."

I frowned and shook my head in disagreement. As far as I knew I AM good actor and everyone has been fooled with my acting skills. "That does not explain anything."

Waya nodded. "You're right." Here I smiled at Waya for once since this afternoon, taking my side for once. But Waya being a jerk, he is...

"But even though Yashiro's explanation is nonsense. I'll go for Yashiro."

…Stomped the little bit of hope I had at that time of him taking my side.

"Jerks. Traitor. Idiot." I muttered again and again as those two laughed at me. They stopped laughing after a few moments.

"…Ahahaha…" Waya laughed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "It's so fun to tease you!" Waya said, patting my head.

I slapped his hand away.

"Oh shut up." I said as I stood up from my seat and then stretched my numb limbs. I glanced at my wristwatch and saw it was already 4:07 A.M. "Hey guys I need to go now." I told them picking up my orange and black backpack on the floor.

Waya waved his hand. And reminded me, as I walked away from them: "Don't forget tomorrow nine forty five! That's the time train will leave!"

I waved in response as I headed home.

X

Review? =D


End file.
